Common Ground
by xXxMeltedHersheyBarxXx
Summary: When both enemies band together to stop evil, who will be the TRUE victor in the end? And what of the sacrifices of secrets along the way, the sacrifice of loved ones?


AN: Well, hello to all the newcomers and hello again to ihasabukkit, triangles, sasunaru-yaoi-4evea39, Sparxyu and perhaps those few reviewers for my other story 'Innocent Flower'. If you're reading this, I love you. In my own, small, strange way. I read the Author's Notes and it's nice to know that there are people who read EVERYTHING on the page, caring about the author, as well as their story.

Moving on... As very few knew, there was more in the works for me. I promised I'd continue writing and now I present my first, non-one-shot, epic Death Note story. It could be LONG. It WILL be slow. I'm sorry. I'm not a fast worker, even during summer break. I don't have much to do already, it's just that inspiration comes slow. I stayed up until 2:30 or so when the inspiration suddenly struck for this first chapter. This will be a common occurrence. I will write whenever inspiration strikes and, though that process will be slow, I will also submit it fast, soon after drafting it.

So once again, I was sleep-deprived and on coffee while writing this so don't expect much, being a first chapter and all. I know where I'm going with this story, mostly. If any person out there is nice enough, they'll give me ideas though. Not quite yet. I'll tell you when I need help. Thanks for reading all this. I wrote almost more than the chapter in just author's notes. Sorry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I need your help! It's Another-''

Soft footsteps rushed in front of nearly silent ones. A room came in view and the body on the bed.

The unruly haired boy stopped, just inches shy of the limp hand dangling from the sheets. He reached out and dragged his pale fingers up the bloody wrist.

"I think, maybe…it was because of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He never slept long. Recounts from the past were unwelcome.

The future and present were foreboding enough…

The young detective paced to the elevator, going to his personal floor, to his room: the pitch-black place with nothing but a computer. There were no new e-mails.

'The Kira case is all I have right now,' he thought, looking through old mail. No new cases.

'What am I going to do if this continues?'

The door shot open abruptly. He didn't even turn to face the intruder. The security systems were trustworthy.

"L, the taskforce should be here soon." The man in the dark nodded his understanding.

He slowly stood from his crouched position. Watari stopped him at the door.

"You don't have any other cases left," the old man murmured.

"I know."

The graying man frowned, his face wrinkled further, sadness softening his gaze. "The higher-ups already know. Many policemen and detectives have lost their jobs to Kira. You _know_ what will happen if you don't solve this case soon."

He spoke English. This was private information; information that could _not_ be overheard.

L walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Light Yagami woke up. After so many schemes of not getting caught as Kira, it was almost over. He would be God of the New World soon…

So why did he have so much trouble sleeping?

'I'll just say the existence of Death Notes and Shinigami being real frightens me in case anyone notices the bags under my eyes,' he thought sourly.

'The happiest moments of my life, huh? I feel so shitty.'

Getting out of bed probably wouldn't help the sleeping process he had been trying to reachieve, but he sighed and did so anyway. 'I'll go to headquarters in a couple hours.'

He paused and looked around his room. He had spent so much time with the scruffy detective in hotels and the large building they called HQ, that his room felt like a hotel and headquarters, like home.

'It's supposed to be the other way around…Maybe I'm catching Ryuzaki's crazy.'

And there it was again. Ryuzaki, his 'best friend' that he hardly knew, his pseudonym kept entering his mind. 'Even in my dreams, I can see myself killing him over and over. It all seems so wrong.'

Raito came back to himself. He was still standing beside his bed.

"What am I doing? Gods feel no regret," he grumbled softly.

Strong strides took him to his door, jaw set firm. His hand grasped the handle, but stopped.

'It's all so complicated.'

He steeled his nerve and stepped through the open doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Other Author Note: It's not too great. It's too fast... Not that I'm going to fix it... I might. If anybody wants to share what inspires them, movies and such, tell me about 'em. Thanks for reading. I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. Starting... now.


End file.
